Spring boxes and water holding tanks have been known in the past. Functionally, the spring box is communicatively connected to a source of water such as a spring. Water from the spring is collected and directed into the spring box. From the spring box the water is typically directed to a water holding tank where the water is stored that is generally located between the spring and the site where ultimate use takes place.
Spring boxes and water holding tanks that have been used in the past have many shortcomings and disadvantages. In this regard it has been the practice in the past to construct such of heavy concrete. This obviously makes the system difficult to handle and increases the labor required in installation. Further, it is not uncommon to find substantial leakage in and around seams and the various inlets and outlets of both the spring box and associated water holding tank. This allows surface water which carries dirt and debris to enter and/or stored water to leak out.
In addition very little design has been incorporated into such systems that gives the system the ability to gauge and regulate the flow of water through the same, especially to a water holding tank. It is common for the system to be designed such that all the water being directed to the spring box is simply passed on to the holding tank, along with the water is the dirt and debris. Further, the dirt and debris either build up in the holding tank or flows on to the plumbing system with the user's dwelling. This lack of control makes it difficult to design very efficient systems that can be used by families requiring different water capacities.
In view of the above, there has been and continues to be a need for a more effective and efficient spring box and gauging system and water holding tank.